custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Food Fight! (Thevideotour1's version)
Food Fight! is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 1 released on November 5, 1992. Plot The kids are having a big food fight at the cafeteria. Recap The video starts where Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Harlow (Danielle Clegg) *Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Dylan (Chris Hale) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Lloyd (Thomas Ian Nicholas) *Grey (Devon Sawa) *Ruby (Jessica Wesson) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Dominic (Elijah Wood) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Chefs (Mary Bartram, Danny DeVito, Peter Linz, Meg Ryan, Lily Tomlin) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Friendship Song #Clean Up # # # # # # # # #Turn Off The Light #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 2 voice and late 1992-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1992 costume. *The Barney costume from "Look at Me, I'm 3!" is used. *The Barney voice from "Stop, Look and Be Safe!" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Barney in Concert" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Playing It Safe" is used. *Antonio wears a red t-shirt, a blue denim vest, blue jeans and brown shoes. *Derek wears the same clothes from "Playing It Safe". *Tosha wears the same clothes from "Home Sweet Homes" and the same hairstyle from "Be a Friend". *Harlow wears a pink t-shirt, a blue pleated jumper, white socks and pink tennis shoes. And long hair. *Jobic wears a white long-sleeved shirt, beige shorts, brown socks, and black shoes. *Michael wears the same clothes from "Practice Makes Music". *Dylan wears a black collar t-shirt with white thin stripes, black pants and black shoes. *Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Playing It Safe". *Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "The Queen of Make-Believe". *Lloyd wears a brown long-sleeved shirt, beige pants and brown loafers. *Grey wears a salmon t-shirt with a picture of Earth and words "HELP SAVE THE PLANET" in black under it, bright blue jeans and brown shoes. *Ruby wears a red long-sleeved blouse, black pants with red flowers on it, and black shoes. And long hair. *Kelly wears a lavender tank top, a blue miniskirt, lavender ankle socks and white sneakers. And the same hairstyle from "Barney Live! in New York City". *Dominic wears a blue gingham hooded t-shirt, a black vest, white cargo shorts, white socks and olive green sneakers. *Tina wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Hi, Neighbor!". *Barney's Magical Musical Adventure's I Love You has the same vocals from "The Dentist Makes Me Smile". *This is another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen *After the "Barney Theme Song", when the kids arrive at the playground, the music from "The Exercise Circus!" (when Michael ) is used. *When the kids go inside the school to go to the cafeteria, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Mr. Tenagain asks Barney to look for ) is used. *During a scene where the kids ask the chefs what are they cooking, the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *During the whole food fight scene, the music from "Barney Live! in New York City" (when the kids chase the Winkster after he gets shot out of a circus cannon) is used. *When Barney says "What's going on?", as he sees the kids having a big food fight, the sound was voiced by Tina (portrayed by Jessica Zucha) from "Look at Me, I'm 3!" (when the green and pink balloons with 3's on them pop out of the playground), expect it was pitched down to -8 with mixed with Barney's Season 2 voice. *During a scene where Barney slips on some apple juice that Kelly squeezed on the floor, the music from *When the kids say "BARNEY!!!!" when Barney slips on some apple juice that Kelly squeezed on the floor, Derek's "BARNEY!!!" is the same from "Playing It Safe" (when Barney slips on a toy ambulance), Kathy's "BARNEY!!!" was voiced by Melanie (portrayed by Kelly Eichenholz) from "Let's Make Music" (when Barney ), Dominic's "BARNEY!!!" was voiced by Amy (portrayed by Becky Swonke) from "The Backyard Show" (when Amy tells Barney that Mommy's coming), except it was pitched up to -1 and mixed with Dominic's 1992-1994 voice, Ruby's Barney was voiced by Beth (portrayed by ) from "On Again, Off Again" (when ), Tina's "BARNEY!!!" was voiced by Whitney (portrayed by ) from "A-Counting We Will Go!" (when ), Tosha's "BARNEY!!!" was taken from "Imagination Island" (when ), *When Barney cries in pain, laying on the floor, his cries are the same as Patrick's cries from "Life of Crime" (when SpongeBob and Patrick tell the police officers that they stole the balloon), except they are mixed with Barney's Season 2 voice. *During a scene of Barney laying on the floor, the music from "Playing It Safe" (when Barney is on the floor squirming in pain after he slips on the toy ambulance and hurts his tail) is used. *When Barney noticed the kids had a big food fight, the music from "Hop to It!" (when the kids notice that Barney is stuck) is used. *Filming for this video took place from May 4-15, 1992. Quotes Quote 1: *(after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * Quote 2: * (after the song, "The Friendship Song") Quote 3: *(the kids are having lunch at the school cafeteria) *Dominic: (shows Jobic a plate of spaghetti and meatballs) Look, spaghetti! (picks up some strands of spaghetti) *Jobic: Cool. Hey, look what I got. (shows Dominic the same lunch as his's) *Dominic: Wow. *Min: (arrives with her lunch box filled with pansit, an apple and fruit juice) Hey, guys! *Jobic: Hey, Min. How're you doing? *Min: Fine. Hey, let's go sit with the other kids. *Dominic: Great idea. *(they sit with the other kids) *Min: Wow! That looks yummy! *Dominic: Thanks. Hey, watch this. (he takes out a slingshot and puts some strands of spaghetti and one meatballs on a slingshot band. He aims it to Dylan who is sitting at another table) Lunch... is served. (shoots pieces of spaghetti and meatballs to Dylan with a slingshot as they land on Dylan's shirt) *(other kids laughing) *Dylan: Hey! Who threw that!? (he throws back a slice of pepperoni pizza to Dominic. The pizza is on Dominic's face) *Dominic: (takes a slice of pizza off his face) FOOD FIGHT!!! *(all the kids start to have a big food fight) *Jobic: (squeezes bottles of ketchup and mustard all over the floor) YES!! YEEES!!! *(the kids continues to have a big food fight in the next 13 seconds) *Kathy: (throws chicken nuggets at some kids) Ha ha! Take that! *Derek: (throws more food at some kids) Yeah! Fighting with food is fun! *(the food fight continues in the next 15 seconds) *(Min throws some pansit to some kids) *(strands of pansit thrown by Min land on Harlow's dress) *Harlow: Yeech! (throws a peanut butter and jelly sandwich at someone) Rats! *(the food fight continues in the next 12 seconds) *Barney: (arrives at the cafeteria) What's going on? *(Kelly squeezes all the apple juice all over the floor that Barney is going to slip on) *Barney: No, kids! Stop it! Stop! (slips on some apple juice on the floor that Kelly spilled) WHOOOOOAAAAAHHH!!! *Kids: BARNEY!!! *(Barney falls on the floor) *(all the kids are laughing at Barney) *(cuts to Barney on the floor being hurt) *Barney: (crying in pain) My tail! *(kids approach Barney) *Derek: Are you all right, Barney? *Barney: Of course not. Just help me up. *(the kids help Barney up) *Barney: Whew! *Derek: Oh, no! *Barney: All right, children. Now can you tell me what's going on? *(all kids talk at once) *Barney: Silence. Since this class is normally a well-behaved group of children, I shall give you an opportunity to work together to clean up this mess... but if you don't, all of you will stay after school and I'll help you work it out. *Lloyd: Are you mad at us, Barney? *Barney: No, I'm not. I'm very disappointed in you kids. Now get going. *Kids: Oh, okay. *(Barney and the kids start to clean up the mess in the cafeteria) *(music starts to the "Clean Up" song)